Conventionally, the transmission and/or reception of light are displayed in the front face of a housing of a camera control unit (CCU). However, the camera control unit is usually housed in a rack together with a server and the like and is installed. In the case where the camera control unit is housed in a rack, a user cannot see the front face of the housing of the camera control unit.
Accordingly, during operation, even if a problem occurs in a cable for transmission and/or reception of light and causes abnormal transmission and/or reception of light, it is difficult to confirm this state immediately.
Moreover, on the camera head side, an electric power is output for a utility. A user cannot easily check the remaining amount of the electric power available for the utility.